Mass notification may be used to inform a large number and/or group people of a situation, make announcements, and/or provide direction, for example. Mass notification may be performed during emergencies, for instance, such as fires, fire drills, gas leaks, explosions, etc.
Previous mass notification approaches may use voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phones and/or speakers, and may include the installation and/or maintenance of separate VoIP phone lines, wiring, and/or devices across a facility. Previous mass notification approaches that use one or more digital voice controllers of a facility's fire network may be limited by reduced controller storage capacity, and may rely on an operator's proximity to such controller(s) to override pre-recorded messages (e.g., using a microphone associated with a digital voice controller). Further, such previous mass notification approaches may lack information about the quality of audio output during a mass notification and may thus render the effectiveness of the mass notification unknown to the operator.